El diario de Sherlock
by IAmSherH
Summary: No, Sherlock no escribiría un diario con sus pensamientos; ni un blog; ni nada parecido. Hablamos de su disco duro: su cabeza. Sus pensamientos a tiempo real, en situaciones tanto de la serie de la BBC como en inventadas. Pretendo incluir notas de humor, misterio, drama, etc.
1. Introducción

N/A Los personajes no me pertenecen.

La letra en formato negrita cursiva son pensamientos literales de Sherlock.

...

**_Moleculas de melanoidinas, restos de ácido alifático. _**

**_Bebió café; y de mala calidad. Seguramente en el bar del tren. _**

**_Melitina y fosfolipasa A2, presentes en venenos de avispas y algunos químicos de síntesis fácil para algunos aficionados. Solamente existe esta variedad al norte, casi en Edimburgo. Sin duda, la coartada está confirmada. _**

**_El asesino sigue siendo un misterio, en Escocia tiene a toda su familia, podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos._**

**_Restos de pintura verde en la sangre del golpe en la cabeza… Celulosa, posiblemente madera._**

**_Puerta. Pasos de dos hombres. Uno de ellos ligeramente desequilibrado hacia la derecha. Un bastón. _**

- Ha cambiado bastante.

- No sabes cuánto.

**_¡Lo tengo!_**

- Mike ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? – me centré en el hombre que acompañaba a mi viejo amigo. Seguramente un intento frustrado por su parte de conseguirme un compañero de piso, tal y como habíamos hablado unas horas antes.

**_¡Vaya! Esto sí que es interesante… Veamos si pasa la prueba. Me vendría bien tener alguien así cerca. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar los servicios de un médico. O de un tirador. _**

- ¿Afganistán o Irak?

**_¡Ja! La reacción típica de cualquier mente cuadriculada corriente y moliente. Aunque el teléfono complica las cosas… definitivamente una gran historia. Bien, le daremos a su limitado cerebrito un tiempo de recuperación para que asimile lo que acaba de pasar._**

- ¡Ah, Molly! ¡Café!

**_Qué chica más rara…_**

- ¿Te has limpiado los labios?

**_Su comportamiento me desconcierta… no sigue ninguna lógica ¿Baja autoestima? ¿Problemas de orientación sexual? _**

Mi boca actuó sola, hablando de trivialidades con ellos dos mientras mi mente viajaba al doble de velocidad, pensando en que tenía que ver las magulladuras formadas en el cuerpo para terminar de confirmarlo todo.

**_Me he dejado la fusta, debo ir a buscarla a… PARA. _**

**_Preguntas; un hombre curioso. ¿Se ha interesado por mí? Quizá sí valga la pena… la gente no suele preguntarme, se limita a cabrearse conmigo y alejarse; yo diría que tienen miedo. Creo que me he precipitado con él. Ahora falta saber hasta dónde llega su curiosidad. _**

- ¿Nos acabamos de conocer y vamos a ir a buscar piso?

- ¿Algún problema?

**_¿Vendrá?_**

- No sabemos nada el uno del otro. No sé dónde hemos quedado, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

**_¿No vendrá?_**

- Sé que es médico militar y que le han enviado a casa por invalidez desde Afganistán, sé que tiene un hermano que se preocupa por usted, pero no quiere pedirle ayuda porque no aprueba la vida que lleva, quizá porque es alcohólico o porque acaba de abandonar a su mujer y sé que su psiquiatra cree que tiene cojera psicosomática, con muy buen criterio. Basta para seguir adelante, ¿no le parece?

**_Vendrá. _**

- Me llamo Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es Calle Baker 221B. Buenas tardes

….

- Buenas noches, señora Hudson.

- ¡Sherlock! Empezaba a preocuparme, es bastante tarde…

- Tuve que ir a ver al inspector Lestrade para darle detalles de un caso y poder cerrarlo. Mañana vendrá un posible compañero de piso a ver esto, espero que no le moleste.

- Mientras no se parezca demasiado a ti… ya tengo bastante con un solo Sherlock por ahora.

- No se preocupe señora Hudson, es improbable que haya dos como yo.

- Por el bien del mundo… si me necesitas estaré abajo.

Me recosté en el sofá y repasé mentalmente lo ocurrido.

**_Ese tal John Watson me pareció muy interesante, no reaccionó como la mayoría: no había miedo, ni nervios, ni enfado. _**

**_Se mostró curioso y excitado; me atrevería a decir que le gustó lo que hice. Aunque intentara disimularlo._**

**_El temblor de su mano desapareció en cuanto se puso a la defensiva; echa de menos la acción. Eso me vendría muy bien… _**

**_Puede encajar muy bien aquí. _**


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueno, primer capitulo.

Soy consciente de que me están saliendo muy cortos, la verdad es que me está costando escribirlos... ¡Pero la motivación me sobra! Espero que poco a poco me pueda centrar un poco más y escribir mejor; para mí va a ser un reto.

En fin, si tenéis cualquier sugerencia, duda, o lo que sea... ¡no dudéis en decírmelo!

...

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- anunció el doctor entrando directo a la cocina con dos bolsas del super.- Te agradecería que la próxima vez me avisaras si te terminas algo. Quizá deberíamos usar un tipo de sistema, o anotaciones.

- Hmm…- le respondí mientras ojeaba su blog. Estaba aburrido; MUY aburrido y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que ver las opiniones de los lectores acerca del caso del Loto Negro que acabábamos de resolver.- Por Dios, John… ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¿Ese es mi ordenador? ¿Has cogido otra vez mi ordenador?

- Sí. Mira esto… todos los listillos quieren formular sus hipótesis. Patético.

- ¿¡No hablamos ya acerca de que cogieras mi ordenador sin permiso!?

- Puede, en cualquier caso olvidé esa conversación. De todas maneras, me ha alegrado ver que ya no pierdes tanto tiempo con esas páginas porno que tan a menudo visitabas…

- ¡Sherlock…!

- No, no; es un cumplido. Deberías alegrarte.

- Oye, no sé quién te has creído que eres para…

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sara? ¿Por eso has cambiado la contraseña a su nombre?- Miradas. Silencio. Un intento de balbuceo por parte del rubio.

**_Sí. Es eso… ¿Cómo puede alguien encariñarse así de una persona a la que solo ha visto un par de veces? _**

**_¿Qué clase de falsa esperanza puede hacer que alguien tenga tanta ilusión por algo que es tan poco probable que suceda? En fin… solamente hay un 3% de posibilidades de que esa mujer en concreto tenga tanta afinidad con él de entre todas las que hay en un radio de 20Km como para que se casen._**

**_¿Es que no lo ve?_**

- Tranquilo, John. Algún día recordaremos esto, te reirás de manera nerviosa y cambiaremos el tema.- Cerré su ordenador y se lo devolví.- Tengo experiencia en eso, créeme.

**_¿Cómo puede ser que un hombre tan inteligente se comporte así por una mujer? _**

- Sherlock, esto no…

- Hola, espero no interrumpir; la puerta estaba abierta.- El mayor de los Holmes apareció con su habitual sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¡Oh, Mycroft! ¿Vienes a por tu dosis de desprecio fraternal?

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Sherlock.

**_Camisa arrugada y con rozaduras en el cuello, probablemente sea la que llevaba ayer. Zapatos limpiados parcialmente. Restos de espuma de afeitar. _**

**_Ha venido con prisas, algo gordo está pasando. _**

- No te lo tomes así, Mycroft. Te aseguro que recuerdo con mucho cariño los horribles motivos que han formado mi impresión sobre ti.- Fingí una sonrisa forzada, tomé asiento y froté el arco del violín con resina; preparándolo para ser usado.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo un caso para ti.

- Estoy ocupado.

**_No lo estaba._**

- Son instrucciones de arriba; y muy concretas.

- No me interesa.

**_Me moría de ganas de saber qué era tan importante como para que mi hermano viniera con tanta prisa._**

- Es importante.

- Lo que tengo entre manos también.

**_Me aburría como una ostra encerrada en un tarro dentro de un garaje a oscuras._**

- Esto no es cosa mía, Sherlock, soy imparcial, esta vez solo cumplo órdenes.

**_Si algo había aprendido con mi hermano, era que lo más peligroso de los imparciales es que suelen estar sobornados por ambas partes._**

- Adiós, Mycroft.- Lo miré impasivo, cogí el violín y empecé a tocar una sonata de Bach.

- ¡Tendrás noticias de los míos, Sherlock!- Anunció mientras salía por la puerta.

**_Eso es algo que no dudaba, pero no iba a ir en contra de mis principios, y si mis principios eran llevarle la contraria a mi hermano, seguiría haciéndolo siempre. _**

- Me ha parecido que era importante.- John me miró en búsqueda de alguna explicación acerca de mi conducta irracional.

- Lo sé.

- No estás ocupado; no tienes ningún caso ¡Por Dios, estabas leyendo mi blog!

- Estaba haciendo tiempo solamente.- Mentí.

- ¿Tiempo para qué?

- Tengo un caso. – En realidad tenía muchos, pero ninguno interesante.- Un homicidio- escogí al azar uno de los últimos que consulté.- tengo que ir a ver al sospechoso, un bielorruso en prisión preventiva. Vendrán a por mí en una hora.

- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- No me has preguntado hasta ahora.

- Vale; bien; es cierto.- me miró unos segundos hasta decidirse a hacer la pregunta que todos los conocidos de los hermanos Holmes terminaban haciendo.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con tu hermano? Él parece preocuparse por ti, pero tú…

- Ahora no, John.

- ¿Por qué? No estás haciendo nada.

- ¡He dicho que ahora no!

**_Ese era un tema que no quería tratar con nadie. Ni siquiera Mycroft acababa de entender del todo qué era lo que me pasaba, era algo que arrastraba desde niño y que jamás le había perdonado. _**

**_Pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta. _**

**_Aunque fuera John quien preguntara._**

- Está bien. Creo que ya lo entiendo. Si no muere nadie, te pones de mala hostia. ¿Es eso? ¡¿Si ningún asesino actúa en Londres, Sherlock Holmes se comporta como un niño caprichoso y malcriado?!

Observé su expresión enfadada, hice caso omiso y volví a mi violín.

**_¿Qué estaría pasando en Reino Unido, que era tan importante como para que Mycroft descuidara su meticuloso aspecto? _**

**_Lo sabría en cuanto el servicio secreto se me llevara, vestido tan solo con una sábana, hasta el palacio de Buckingham._**


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola!

Bien, antes que nada, quiero aclarar una duda que me han preguntado. El capi anterior se sitúa justo antes del gran juego, primera temporada capítulo tres. Cuando hablé de Mycroft y que enviaría a sus hombres, me refería a los del capitulo siguiente, el uno de la segunda temporada, por el asunto de Irene Adler.

...

- ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien? ¡Sherlock!

- Sí, John.- sus palabras me hicieron retomar consciencia de dónde estaba.

Después del incidente con Moriarty, nos encontrábamos en un taxi de camino a casa. Todo había pasado muy rápido, y mi mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz resolviendo los puzles y buscando los por qué de todo.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Sherlock?

- ¿¡Quieres callarte de una vez!?- El doctor me miró confuso. Esta era una de esas situaciones en las que siempre me decía que me había pasado.- Yo… Lo siento, John.

Bajamos del taxi y nos acercamos a la puerta de casa, donde la señora Hudson nos esperaba preocupada.

- Chicos…- John negó con la cabeza; ella entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir; algo había pasado y no era momento de explicaciones.

Subí en silencio las escaleras y me recosté en el sofá bajo la mirada atenta de John. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por mí?

_**El doctor John Watson.**_

_**¿Por qué se ofreció a morir junto a Moriarty para salvarme?**_

_**A lo mejor quería llevarse los méritos por una vez… No, no es propio de él. Siempre se ha mantenido a la sombra, ayudando en todo y sin pedir nada. Todo lo ha hecho siempre por principios y valores.**_

_**La lealtad del soldado… No aceptó el trato con Mycroft para espiarme, y tampoco ha hecho caso nunca a todos los que le han dicho que se aleje de mí. Que seguro que no han sido pocos…**_

_**Pero por lealtad no se llega tan lejos.**_

- Oye, ya sé que seguramente me vas a mandar a la mierda por hablarte, pero… ¿Quieres un té?- su voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

_**¿Aprecio? No**_

_**¿Respeto? No**_

_**¿Cariño? No**_

_**¿Amistad?**_

_**Amistad…**_

No pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una casi imperceptible sonrisa: Sherlock Holmes tenía un amigo… O al menos alguien que se consideraba como tal.

- ¿Te has reído?

- No, no es verdad.

- Sí que lo es. ¿Estás contento con todo lo que ha pasado?

- Ya te he dicho que no me he reído.

- ¡Por Dios, acabo de verlo!

- Te habrás equivocado. Estás en shock. Sí, debe ser eso.

- No estoy en shock, a ti te pasa algo.

- Ha podido matarnos, John.- cambié de tema para salvar la situación; de lo contrario, no habría parado hasta conseguir una respuesta.- Podría habernos fulminado allí mismo y no lo hizo.

- Tú también podrías haberlo matado y tampoco lo hiciste.

- Eso es distinto.

No, no era distinto. Ambos tuvimos la oportunidad y no hicimos nada. Por desgracia, sabía que Moriarty era más parecido a mí de lo que admitiría jamás: a ambos nos movía el aburrimiento, las ganas de acción, la novedad.

En algunos aspectos éramos totalmente antagónicos, pero en otros éramos tan increíblemente parecidos, que podía llegar a asustar.

Probablemente yo era la única persona en el mundo capaz de apreciar su refinada forma de actuar. Sus actos eran complejos, de una elegancia que no había visto nunca; sus actos eran verdaderas obras de arte calculadas al detalle.

¿Sería poco ética mi opinión? ¿Poco "humana", como diría John?

Fuera como fuese, estaba deseando volver a saber de él.

- Sigo esperando tu respuesta, John.

- ¿Qué?

- En la piscina. Te pregunté por qué habías hecho eso. No respondiste.

- Bueno… instinto de soldado, supongo.

- Claro. Por supuesto.- tomé entre mis manos la taza de té caliente que me ofrecía y observé cómo tomaba asiento frente a mí, en la pequeña butaca.

Un largo silencio inundó toda la sala.

_**El doctor John Watson.**_

_**Es interesante cómo me complementa: me hace mantener los pies en la tierra y ayuda a que mis pensamientos fluyan mejor y más rápido.**_

_**Leal, valiente, sensato.**_

_**Y mi amigo.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Miré la tarjeta y me quedé en blanco durante unos segundos. No solía pasarme muy seguido, pero esa vez, no sé muy bien por qué, me pasó. John tenía razón cuando dijo que cómo podía ser tan inteligente para unas coas y tan simple para otras.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a esto?

- Lo siento.- todo el mundo me miraba, debía decir algo.- Perdóname. Feliz navidad, Molly Hooper.

**_Ese sonido: Un SMS._**

**_De ella. _**

**_Interesante. _**

Me retiré a mi habitación en silencio para abrir el paquete; había intuido algo y no me gustaba nada.

**_Molly Hooper. _**

**_Ahora entiendo tu misterioso comportamiento; de hecho, ahora ya no es tan misterioso. _**

**_Los cambios de peinado, el maquillaje, la inseguridad… _**

**_Estás enamorada de mí._**

**_¿¡Pero por qué!?_**

Me cercioré de que mis suposiciones eran correctas en cuanto al regalo y me apresuré a llamar a Mycroft para avisarle.

- ¿Estás bien?- John asomó la cabeza, preocupado.

- Sí.- cerré la puerta bruscamente y me recosté en la cama, ajeno al barullo de la sala de estar.

Junté los dedos y me dispuse a enlazar las piezas: ese teléfono era su seguro de vida, me lo había enviado por varios posibles motivos, pero el más probable era que quisiera protegerme.

Por otra parte, me daba la impresión de que había demasiados ojos puestos en ese teléfono, no eran solo unas simples fotografías lo que buscaban. Tenía que haber algo más, aunque no tenía pruebas de ello.

Que me hubiera enviado su seguro, me decía implícitamente otra cosa: ella sabía que le pasaría algo. ¿Pero cómo? Dos ideas aparecieron de repente: o la habían amenazado y ya sabía a qué se enfrentaba, o pensaba fingir su muerte.

Ella sabía que yo descubriría lo que era, pero me envió un SMS para acelerar el proceso. Tenía prisa… eso significa que no tardaría en tener noticias.

El sonido de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta me devolvió a la realidad.

- Sherlock…- mi compañero de piso abrió suavemente.- Mycroft está aquí. Creo que deberías hablar con él.

….-….

Miré la cara desfigurada que Molly descubrió. Parecía ella, pero tampoco podía estar seguro al cien por cien debido a los daños.

- ¿Es ella?

- Enséñame el resto.

Molly terminó de descubrir el cuerpo, y miré por unos instantes antes de dar mi veredicto.

- Es ella.- Pese a no estar del todo seguro, las medidas concordaban; no había marcas, cicatrices ni pecas que pudiera recordar.

Todas las pistas señalaban hacia la mujer.

Tras una breve charla con Mycroft, volví a casa. Tardé unos pocos segundos en darme cuenta de que habían estado regirando todas mis cosas.

Este asunto no podía quedarse así, sin duda no tardaría en dar señales; tenía que estar atento a lo que fuera. Esta vez, incluso John era una pieza más: no podía decirle nada por si se ponían en contacto con él o lo utilizaban para llegar a mí.

No tardé ni un día en ver por la ventana cómo se llevaban a John en un coche con la clara firma de mi hermano, así que decidí seguirle.

**_Es ella._**

**_Es su voz._**

**_Está viva… _**

Escuché atentamente la conversación que mantuvo con mi compañero; diría que me perdí cosas que en ese momento no fui capaz de entender. De hecho, nunca entendí esos temas; o eso había creído siempre.

Me fui de allí en cuanto el sonido de mi móvil me delató.

**_¿Puede alguien ser gay y enamorarse de una persona de sexo contrario?_**

**_¿Por qué fingió su muerte?_**

**_¿Qué pretendía enviándome su seguro de vida?_**

**_¿Por qué ha contactado con John y no conmigo?_**

No entendía nada. No sabía ni cómo llegué hasta Baker Street.

Por suerte, algo que requería toda mi atención hizo que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar.


End file.
